Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun!
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! is a Barney Home Video released in June 8, 1997. This was a sequel to the Season 4 pilot episode "My Friend The Post Man". Plot B.J, Amy and Robert are waiting for Mr. Pizza, and their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, to arrive. On the way, Barney, B.J and the kids make cookies, bread and pizza for Mr. Pizza. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Keesha *Carlos *David *Jason *Tosha *Amy *Yoshi *Dora *Mateo *Mr. Pizza Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #We Just Can't Wait #Laugh with Me #I Just Can't Wait #Taking Turns #The Cookie Song #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #People Helping Other People #Clean Up, Do Our Share! #Walk Around the Block #Who's Inside It #Mail Song #Senses Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Mr. Knickerbocker #Being Together #The Clapping Song #Big and Little #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #People Helping Other People #Pumpernicklel Notes *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The 1996 B.J voice used in this home video was a mix of the B.J voice from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" (Pitch +3) and "E-I-E-I-O" (Pitch -2), making it sound like B.J's 1996 voice. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The musical arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Yoshi was voiced by Patty Wirtz, which uses the 1995 B.J voice for him, and preformed by Adam Brown. Yoshi's costume was a costume version of the Yoshi's animation for Super Mario 64 DS. *Both this and "Barney's Party Celebration" mark the official last appearences of Amy (Becky Swonke) *This was the only time Amy, Robert and Keesha appear together. *Robert wore the same clothes from It's Time For Counting. *Chip wore the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes from Camp WannaRunnaRound. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes from Going On A Bear Hunt. *Carlos wore the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Jason wore the same clothes from Fun & Games. *David wore the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes from "Let's Show Respect". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes from "Let's Go Places with Barney!". *Dora wore a different little long hair-style, a red t-shirt and black pants. *Mateo wore the same shirt from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". and blue jeans. *Dora was played by Laura Prepon, the same actress who played Donna from "That 70's Show" (which was the one that I don't like that show). *Another episode with eight kids. *Another home video to take place at the Second Era sets, with the Season 3 Barney and B.J voices and costumes, the Season 2 Barney doll and the Season 3 Adventure Screen. *The Adventure Screen segment was later shown again in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", except it the Season 3 Adventure Screen was replaced with the Season 4-6 one. *The Barney's Bakery set was later used for the Season 4 episode "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney".